


Desperately Wanting

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>extra scene from "You Are A Runner, And I Am My Father's Son" -Just an extra bit of smut -you don't need to have read YAAR to enjoy it (tho you should - it's amazing )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are A Runner, And I Am My Father's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3799) by aerogroupie. 



_Their mouths slowly pulled apart with a wet sound and seeing Brendon's eyes so close up made him a bit disoriented – licking his lips slowly. “It's....It's time for you to leave, Spencer,” Brendon murmured a second before he climbed out of the hammock, hurrying away from him with shaking shoulders._   


///

 

Brendon rushed inside and closed the door , leaning against it for support as the world tilted around him. He didn’t look to see if Spencer left or stayed, but turned and half ran. half crawled up the steps to his nest and collapsed, heart racing, head spinning, body aching with wantwantwant. His hand dropped of it’s own volition (really- his brain was not involved) to reach between his shaking thighs.

His cock was hard and at attention but his fingers barely grazed it as they reached for their target- the damp and quivering hole just beyond it. He traced the rim of his entrance with one finger and his whole body shuddered, his feathers ruffling, then arched his back as he felt himself opening, reaching, reaching for- for something he couldn’t have.  
***

He thanked heaven everyday that Spencer didn’t know enough about Scimanthan biology to realise the effect he had on Brendon. He didn’t seem to notice the signs- didn’t know that a Sci’s genitals were only ever that noticeable when highly aroused, couldn’t smell the pheremones that he reeked of when Spencer was around, or sense how Brendon’s own body betrayed him in Spencer’s presence, opening up like a goddamned flower !

And Spencer thought that Brendon couldn’t want him! Brendon nearly snorted at the thought. Oh god why? Why couldn’t he close his eyes and not see those beautiful blue ones looking so earnestly into his? Why did he have to be so nice and so damn near perfect all the time? It made it so hard, so so hard to resist. Humans represented all that was evil in the world. To love one would be betraying his entire race. Wouldn’t it?

And yet.

He has tried to forget. Tried everything to erase it but he remembers. He remembers every touch. Every kiss. Every thrust. He has told himself it wasn’t real. It was a lie, an effect of what they had done to him. But even now, years after the device is gone and his hormones are all his own, he still wants.  


***

Brendon groaned as his fingers begin to probe inside. They will never be enough but he needed, oh god he needed to feel something. He pushed two fingers deep inside then pulled them back out slowly , savoring the drag then added another and pushed in harder, feeling his muscles clench around them.

Sitting up on his knees and reaching around behind him gave him a better angle and Brendon began to ride his own fingers,wings spread wide, head thrown back as he remembered what it felt like to have Spencer underneath him, inside of him. How full he had felt, how right.

He began to piston his hips up and down spreading his fingers wide inside, feeling the wet slide , in and out, faster and faster, his wrist was beginning to hurt from the awkward angle but he didn’t care, oh god he didn’t care. The harder he fucked himself the easier it was to imagine it was Spencer writhing and crying out beneath him.

Grinding against his fingers, his hips began to shake uncontrollably and he had to fall back against the pillows closing his hand , now sopping with his own excretions around his cock just in time to pull a gut wrenching orgasm from his body. His cock jerked and erupted almost painfully across his heaving stomach.

He came with blue eyes behind his eyelids and Spencer’s name on his lips.


End file.
